cartoon_networkfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
What is Love?
"Что такое Любовь?" (англ. "What is Love?") - песня поётся учениками и персоналом Элморской школы, чтобы помочь Боберту понять, "Что такое Любовь". Текст песни Гамбол и Дарвин: Любовь. Что такое Любовь? Боберт: Да, это был мой вопрос. Гамбол: Хочешь знать? Дарвин: Что такое Любовь? Гамбол: Это всё, что окружает нас. Гамбол и Дарвин: В этой песне мы объясним сейчас. Боберт: Обнаружено циклическая зависимость. Кармен: Я люблю друга. T'обиас': Игру я люблю. Билли: Я люблю маму. Банана Джо: А я шутить люблю. Рокки: Я люблю телевизор. Директор Браун: Обожаю вас. Мисс Симиан: Это старо, как мир. Антон: И словно в первый раз. Гамбол и Пенни: Нас любовь связала! Ведь ты мой лучший друг. Все: Всюду есть любовь лишь оглянись вокруг! В небе есть любовь, и среди ветвей. Слушай, Боберт, ты поверь её скорей! Кэрри: Часто невидима. Р'о'б': И не слышна. 'Боберт: Проигрывает в спорте, соперникам она. Гамбол: Ты любви попробуй... Дарвин: Сердце открыть... Боберт: Сбой системы. Перезагрузить. Все: Сколько можно думать, и гадать? Ты обязан Боберт про любовь, всё про любовь, всё про любовь знать! Реприза Гамбол: И так Боберт, что мы узнали о любви? Все: О любви любой из нас мечтал. Расскажи, что ты сам о любви узнал? Боберт: Полюбить дано. Каждому из нас. Вот ответ простой на ваш вопрос. И я влюбился в этот старый пылесос. Текст английской песни Гамбол и Дарвин: Love. What is love? Боберт: Yes, that was my query. Гамбол: What is love? Дарвин: Does it fall from above? Гамбол: Listen Bobert, to the words we sing. Гамбол и Дарвин: We are love, and love is everything. Боберт: Warning. Circular reference detected. Кармен: I love my boyfriend. T'обиас': I love my toys. Билли: I love my mother. Банана Джо: And I love making noise. Рокки: I love my television. Директор Браун: Darling, I love you. Мисс Симиан: Love is as old as time. Антон: And love is always new. Гамбол и Пенни: Do we love each other? I guess we sorta do. Все: Love is everywhere and love is in you! Love is in the stars and love is in the trees. Listen, Bobert, are you starting to believe? Кэрри: Love is invisible. Р'о'б': Love has no name. 'Боберт: Love is scoring zero in a tennis game. Гамбол: Love is all around us. Дарвин: Love fills your heart. Боберт: Stacked-up error. Please press "restart." Все: What is love? Does it fall from above? Listen, Bobert you need to learn about, to learn about, to learn about love! Реприза Гамбол: So Bobert, what have we learned about love? Все: What is love? What is love? It's what we all dream of. Tell us, Bobert. What have you learned about love? Боберт: Anyone can love. No love is wrong. I have now become a lovesick dreamer. I fell in love with this old vacuum cleaner. Факты * Название этой песни отсылает к песне Haddaway "What is Love." ** Это похоже на "One Bad Apple" Osmonds. * Начало этой песни похоже на "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3". Категория:Песни